DWETOAP in the TARDIS
by EshaBanana
Summary: Clara and Ally are stuck in the Doctor Who universe now. How long will they stay there? What adventures will they go on? Are they even welcomed! PART 2 of Clara and Ally's adventures. After Helpful Fun (Supernatural).
1. Oops We Murdered

Clara woke up to a bone chilling cold. That was really unusual. They were supposed to be in Egypt and it wasn't that cold this time of year.

Clara rubbed the sleep from her eyes a second time. She then realized that the white fluff wasn't some weird trick her sleepy brain pulled on her. It was actually snow.

"Ally." she called out. She heard a snort behind her and that was when she realized that she had woken up on a park bench. Ally was on the other bench directly behind her and Clara shook her.

"Five more minutes." Ally mumbled, but then she jumped up in the sudden change in temperature. "What?!"

"Exactly." Clara shivered. "I don't know where we are."

"No. I don't mean that." Ally said. What? Did the sudden change of setting not affect her at all? "Behind you." She said with a smile.

Clara spun around to see a big blue box. She stared at it questioningly until something clicked. It was the TARDIS! Were- Are they in the Doctor Who universe now? Or is it just a fake.

There was only one way to find out. They walked to the TARDIS and Ally pushed and pulled but the door didn't budge.

"What about the key?" Clara asked. Ally reached for her necklace which had her skeleton key tied around it. Clara had drawn that up when she was in the Supernatural world. There, whatever Clara drew, it came to life.

"Got it." Ally said, then she pushed again. The doors swung open to show Rose and the tenth Doctor inside. _Guess we actually are in the Doctor Who episodes. And pretty early at that._

"Doctor." Rose said, frozen in place (but maybe that was because Clara hadn't closed the door yet. Brrr cold). "How did they get in?"

"It's... In the inside it's.." Ally stuttered. "It's smaller than I thought it'd be."

"Hey!" the Doctor said, offended. "And how big did you think it _would_ be?"

Clara finally closed the door, ready for a challenge. "Bigger than mine." She threw down the SETOAP rug which made her head spin. _There is a time machine in a time machine. Woah. "_You're not the only one with tricks up their sleeves."

"Are you.. Are you also time lords?" Rose said.

"Oh god, no." Ally said. "Only got one heart. Completely human."

"Just very _awesome_ humans." Clara said.

"Care to explain." Rose sat down.

"Well, you guys are on a TV show called Doctor Who. Right now you are not that far in the seasons." Ally explained. She really didn't have a choice, Clara hated explaining things.

"I think I got it!" Clara yelled. She wondered if she was in the episodes or they had just come to our dimension. She tested this by drawing a picture in her metal diary. It was a picture of a sonic screwdriver. A horribly drawn picture, but labels helped not make it appear like something else.

"Is that-" Doctor said.

"Yeah." Clara said as she erased the picture and the screwdriver disappeared too.

"So..." Ally asked. "Can we travel with you?" The girls did twin puppy dog eyes. When the Doctor finally sighed and said yes, they jumped for joy.

"Thanks Ten!" Clara said, giving him a slap on the back.

"Don't call him that!" Ally said.

"Why not?"

"Well umm... because."

"My point exactly." Clara started unpacking. First, she took out her Hammer Axe and Ally's Flame Whip that they had used to fight the demons before. They all fit inside her bag because, of course, it was larger on the inside. She stuffed her SETOAP in there also. She couldn't have a Supernatural Episode Traveller On A Plate when in the Doctor Who episodes. Maybe she could make another one and rename it the DWETOAP.

Clara started drawing the DWETOAP when the Doctor interrupted her. "You can't have those weapons in here. You could kill someone!"

Clara just kept on drawing. "We only kill what we need to."

"So you've killed before?" Rose asked, nearly horrified. What were two 13 and 14 year olds doing with weapons like these?

"Yeah." Clara said like it was the most normal thing in the world. She suddenly got wide eyed when they realized that they weren't _allowed_ anymore. You could hunt and kill just about anything back in the Supernatural world.

"Only when we need to." Ally said. She couldn't say 'for self defense.' _They_ were the ones who wanted to fight them. _They _were the ones that struck first. "They were going to kill us. "It.. it was.. demons, werewolves, and angels."

"Angels!?" Rose was the only one speaking. The Doctor had just stared now.

"Evil... angels. One was trying to start the Apocalypse. The other, an archangel exactly, was trying to _re_start the Apocalypse." Ally explained.

"Yeah! And we didn't kill Satan! He was an okay dude." Clara said. She stopped speaking when Ally glared at her. Clara clearly wasn't helping their case.


	2. Satan Again

This wasn't going as planned. The girls were supposed to pop into the Doctor's life (lives actually) for about 3 weeks before they left again. They were supposed to mess things up in a funny way. Now they thought that the girls were murderers. They were, but that's not the point.

"I understand if you want us to leave." Ally said. Great job. Now they either had to leave or mind wipe them. But mind wiping was too rude.

"No. You guys can't just leave. You may have... killed... But you're our responsibility." the Doctor said. The girls couldn't be more surprised. They were speechless even when the new DWETOAP showed up beside them. It was the TARDIS blue with gold letters spelling out dwetoap.

"Doctor are you sure?" Rose said, pulling him to the side.

"Yes..." He looked at the girls who were saying goodbye to their weapons. They carried it inside the SETOAP and a second later, reappeared. Clara stuffed the SETOAP inside her bag.

"So where are we going next?!" the Doctor nearly shouted. "I hear Philanzarf is nice in the next hundred years." He pushed a bunch of buttons, twisted knobs and flipped switches. "Hold on to something!"

Ω

Ally had tripped and by the end of the ride, the only thing she was grabbing onto was the floor. "And we're here!" the Doctor shouted. "Somewhere."

"You don't know where we are!?" Rose said. Clara just shook her head _Of course. This is Ten we're talking about._ She helped Ally, who's head was thoroughly spinning, get up.

"Allons-y!" Ally said, imitating the Doctor. The girls bolted out the door before anyone could stop them.

"Wait!" Ten shouted. "Ugh. Am I the mature one now?"

Ω

Clara and Ally ran out, not really sure what to expect. They seemed to have landed in a base of some kind. They ran through some doors with Ten and Rose following right behind them. Something about this place seemed familiar.

"Welcome to Hell." Rose said. All four of them stopped to turn around.

"Aw come on. It's not that bad." Ten said.

"Yup. Of course." Clara said raising her hands up in an 'i give up' motion. "Of course we would end up _here_ in the episode with S_atan!_" Clara whispered to Ally.

Suddenly, one of the Ood appeared, coming from the door. "We must feed. We must feed. We must feed." The Ood chanted. The Doctor and Rose started backing up and the girls just went with it. It was really no use to explain right now.

"We must feed.. our guests if they are hungry." The Ood in the front said.

"Ah yes. Do you have any pie?" Ally said.

"I don't believe we have any." it explained.

"Okay." They were stuck on a ship when a not-even-cute version of Satan was going to board anytime soon. And they don't even have pie.

**Satan again!? **

**BTW: I have made another story with Clara and Ally... and Sherlock! 'Deduce the Impossible'**


	3. Don't Turn Around

After everyone calmed down and met the crew, Clara and Ally were contemplating whether or not they should tell them.

"Why'd you write 'Welcome to Hell'?" Rose asked.

"It seemed fitting." One of the members said jokingly.

"Hell is a lot different from here. Believe me, we've been there." Ally said. That got them some smiles and some chuckles. Ally scoffed when they resumed their separate conversations. They wouldn't believe a couple of kids that they've been in Hell. Maybe it was time to put them in their place.

"Doctor." Ally said innocently, which made the Doctor a little bit anxious. "Ya _might_ wanna get to the TARDIS before it's too late." The Doctor suddenly went to the door , and when the timer reached zero, a large tremor shook everything.

"Too late." Ally said, regaining her composure. The robotic voice then announced that storage 5 through 8 was lost. Toby was sent to check it and he went, despite Clara and Ally's protests. The girls huffed in defeat.

The Doctor and Rose were being explained that they were orbiting a black hole. With them being distracted, Clara slipped away to go find Toby, Satan's vessel, apparently.

Ally had wanted to come also but Clara made her stay and explain that ,yes, he will get his TARDIS back, and to say sorry for the sassing.

"Toby!" Clara hissed. She had finally caught up to him when he stopped to turn around. Probably because Satan was doing that weird whisper echo thing. "Toby! I told you not to go alone." She shouted as she ran in for a tackle hug. As soon as she had knocked him down, she swore she could hear the whispering too.

Ω

They had rejoined the group where Ally was trying to calm the two down. "No. You won't have to be normal." Ally groaned. Nothing really seemed to calm them and soon Rose went to get something to eat.

"No luck?" Clara asked.

"Nada." Ally sighed. "Well, I guess now we gotta look out for Toby and for all the Ood."

As if on cue, Toby went back out to go do his researching thing. "Do you mind watching him first? Gotta piss."

"Fine." Ally said and followed behind him. Toby let Ally stay with him as long as she kept quiet. First mistake.

Ω

Clara was lost. Was it door number 10 or 11? Or maybe it was 2. She thought that she had made a wrong turn twice already and turned back. Now she was running through the halls.

Clara stopped after a while because one can only run so much. She was left in a hall, trying to catch her breath with her hands on her knees.

"_Clara_." A voice whispered. _Are you trying to mess with me, Ally?_ She wasn't in the mood for it. She was lost and really had to pee.

"Can you not." Clara said, straightening up. She was already readying her bitch face that she was going to give to her.

"_Don't turn around."_ The voice said. Clara did anyways.

No one was there. "Hm." Clara shrugged it off. Maybe just her active imagination. Suddenly, she felt a shudder go through her. Her vision was blurry but she could see the strange symbols already forming on her hands.

_Well, fuck._

Ω

Ally yawned. She didn't know that this could be so _boring._ She tried to make it better by singing songs but she was quickly shushed. _When was the fun going to start?_

After half an hour has passed, Ally gave up. She left the room with a quick note. "If you turn around when you weren't supposed to, and don't lie, come see me."

She exited the room only to hear somebody screaming.

**Is it weird both Ally and Clara got possessed when they were trying to go to the bathroom?**


	4. The Power of Books

Ally looked to her left to see Clara running up to her, freaking out. "Woah woah, Clara! Calm down."

Clara slowed down a bit and was gasping by the time she neared. "Lost... Satan...Possessed...Out of shape..."

Ally looked her over but could see no sign of the symbols like Toby had. "Are you sure?"

Clara nodded her head and caught her breath. "Did Toby?"

"No nothing happened to him." Ally said, pulling Clara. "Now let's go find the Doctor."

Ω

"Doctor!" Ally yelled. "We have a problem." The rest of the crew turned to look at the two girls, also. "Clara's possessed."

"Aw don't be silly, she's probably just in a bad mood." he said.

"No! Ugh. Okay, so I watched this episode already. In the middle of this planet, whatever-it-it is Satan. But it's just his body. His mind is already trying to possess someone." Ally gestured to Clara. "Toby was supposed to be possessed but we tried to stop that and now look where that got us."

"Aw fuck." Clara said quietly. "I think I forgot my diary in the TARDIS." Great, now they have to play by the rules.

"Diary? Satan? You guys are crazy." Captain Zack said.

"Do you have anything to hold her?" Ally said. "Like in a room, or some chains or handcuffs at least? Come on, better safe than sorry."

"I can't fight it." Clara struggled.

"Come on people!" the Doctor nearly shouted. They got directions to a room they could possibly lock her up in and they were running.

The Doctor and Rose were nearly dragging Clara because she was too weak to run.

Clara started laughing quietly.

"What is it?" Ally asked.

"That book helped."

"What book?"

"There was this one book about mind reading and this girl learned to block people from reading her mind. It explained it in some detail and it kinda works for being possessed, apparently. It really works." They got to the room and nearly threw Clara inside and shut the door.

"Don't worry guys. I'm fine." Clara managed to say before going quiet.

"Okay." The Doctor's attention shifted to Ally. "You've seen this episode before, right? What happens next?"

"Umm, the Ood. They should start attacking people. They start mentally screaming and saying that 'he has risen' or something." Ally said. Rose went to find a phone or whatever to tell the rest of the crew. "And there's still a chance to get to your TARDIS. You reach Satan's Pit and you smash the vases that imprison it's body and mind and they plummet into the black hole."

"But that would mean sacrificing everybody."

"But then you find your TARDIS and woosh in and save everyone like always." Ally said. They were racing back to the room to get to point zero. "So we gotta get to the TARDIS and get some holy oil. Hopefully, it'll work here and trap Satan" she wouldn't dare call _him_ Luci. "and exorcize it."

"Sounds like a plan." the Doctor said, speeding up. Ally wondered if they really ran around _this_ much.

Ω

_No. Don't do it._

Clara was gone, though. Stuck in a little corner of her mind.

_He's weak, though._

It wasn't as bad as she thought being possessed by Satan would be. Seemed more like a low level demon possessing her.

But she still couldn't do anything more than watch as she saw herself crawl in the air vent and escape the room.

_Ally you better do something quick._


	5. Good Morning Vietnam!

Clara was forced to exercise. The Beast didn't allow her to slip back into unconsciousness so she was crawling through the vents, using up her already spent energy. Where they were going, she didn't know.

Meanwhile, Rose had already warned the rest of the crew to evacuate and get to the ship.

"Let's go to the Pit guys!" Ally yelled, grabbing a space suit. The two followed behind her, grabbing suits in return.

Captain Zach showed up soon to operate the machine. "We won't be able to get you back up here in time."

"Don't worry. Just get in your ship and I'll get in mine." The Doctor said.

"I wish you luck." And with that, he pulled a lever and they went down.

"Oh shit." Ally shouted, when they reached the bottom. The rope had broken just like it was planned and it crashed to the floor. Luckily, the lift was closer to the bottom and no damage was done.

"And I almost forgot." Ally said, looking around herself for any injuries. "We might have to fall down there because the rope isn't long enough."

"Is the gap big enough to kill us?" Rose asked.

"No. The Beast wants us to get there so we don't get hurt. At least, that's what she thought was happening.

Ω

Well, they made it somewhere. Clara was confused as to why her neighbor was quiet. Weren't they supposed to hear each other's thoughts. But all she could feel was rage and the forming of a plan.

They were coming closer. She hadn't seen anymore of the crew so she suspected they had left. The Beast went to the now broken lift and jumped down.

_AHHH I'M GOING TO DIE!_

But instead, she landed gracefully on the ground. She wasn't hurt, but that doesn't mean that it wouldn't hurt when she got unpossessed. Because she _had_ to get unpossessed.

The Beast was going back into the Pit? Why?

Ω

"Okay. On three." The Doctor counted. "One. Two. THREE!" They had descended as far as they could go and risked the jump and possibly a few limbs.

_CRASH!_

Ally's head hurt. Why was it hurting. Oh. It seemed she had fallen asleep with a helmet on. But no. That wasn't why her head was hurting. She had fallen.

"Doctor!" Rose called out. He responded with a raise of his hand.

"I'm okay. Don't worry 'bout me." Ally said as she picked herself up. These lovebirds need a room. But not right now when they were in the Pit.

"So this is Hell?" Rose said, deciding to help the younger girl up.

"No. This is the Pit. Here, they are separate and far away, I suppose." Ally explained.

"Where is-" The Doctor was interrupted by a roar from behind him.

It was Satan's vessel. Well, former vessel.

"Doctor. Don't mind him! Just break the vases when we find the TARDIS." Ally yelled and went to search. It wasn't hard to find it and took less than a minute. But someone had beat them to it.

"Ally." The Beast said, reaching into Clara's memories for the name. "Such a thorn in my side."

"Well you're a pain in my ass." Ally countered. She took off her necklace with the skeleton key and shoved it into Rose's hand. She then took out her Flame Whip from inside her jacket. They may have sworn never to kill again(unless an absolute _absolute_ need to), but that doesn't mean that they will go there empty handed.

Ally, with a flick of her wrist, caught Clara/Satan in her whip, restraining it but not burning it. She tossed her to the side and let Rose unlock the TARDIS. She then released her grasp and ran inside.

The TARDIS was shaking. Ally could feel the trembles all around. But now she had more to do. Ally let Rose into the SETOAP and went to the computer.

"Rose." Ally ordered. "Go into the cupboard and get me these things." Rose ran to the door and searched inside.

"Worm Glass. Elm Wood. Demon Blood. Archangel Blood." Ally started listing all the stuff they needed for a spell. They had stocked the closet full of stuff for times like these. Rose ran over to the table with jars of various items, nearly tripping when the next tremble came.

"Abscindo aether, acheron. Subsidium..." Ally chanted, not really sure if she had pronounced it right. It seemed like they were on a lucky streak when a red and purple portal opened up in front of her.

Then Ally prayed. She prayed to the one person who had a chance of helping. Then she could hear a voice from the other side. It was being ripped away from its world and into theirs.

"Good morning Vietnam!"

**Plot Twist. Ermahgerd! **

**I don't really know latin or anything for the chant. Basically, if my source was correct (it's probabably not correct) it translates to: "Open Heaven, Hell . Help." Yeah. That was... creative?...**


	6. 1332

In front of Ally was now the devil. Welll, a devil, if you counted the one outside the TARDIS.

"Lucifer, I need your help." Ally, said straight to the point.

Lucifer was about to protest but he knew of the girls power and he had no rush to get back. _Also, they made my time in the Pit more enjoyable._ Lucifer thought, remembering the endless supply of fanfiction. "Sure. Where are we?"

"We're in my time machine. But that's not the point. It's Clara. She's possessed."

"Really, by who?"

"By the devil!" Rose nearly shouted. She couldn't wait around anymore, the Doctor was out there.

"Well, I'm right here sweetheart. So that's impossible." Lucifer smiled.

"This dimensions devil, Luce. This devil is weaker and doesn't ask for consent. He's basically a dick, but we can't exorcise Clara."

"So you called me here." Lucifer said. "I'll help. But for a price that we'll discuss later."

Ally frowned but nodded her head in response. They got out of the SETOAP and into the bigger time machine.

"He's right out there." Rose said, pointing to the door.

Lucifer made a little show if cracking his knuckles and laughed. "Step aside, humans."

He burst the door open with his Grace and walked outside.

_Lucifer!?_ _What is he doing here?_ Clara's mind swam.

"I'm helping you out." Lucifer said, reading the girl's thoughts. He merely blinked and the Beast went to the ground.

"Don't hurt her!" Ally said, rushing outside.

"Just hurting the little copycat. Clara's fine." Lucifer gritted his teeth.

Clara started gasping and coughing up blood while the markings slowly faded away.

"Okay. Maybe it did hurt her a bit." Lucifer made a gesture saying 'oh well, what are you going to do.'

Meanwhile, the Beast in his old vessel started roaring out in defeat.

"Doctor now!" Rose yelled and the Doctor smashed both vases. The whole planet seemed to rock to the side, and maybe it actually did.

"Get to the TARDIS!" the Doctor yelled and started running. Lucifer and Ally helped Clara to her feet who, in turn groaned "No more running."

Luckily, all of them reached the TARDIS in time to get the hell out of there.

"Clara you okay?" Ally asked.

"Blood is nasty." Clara sat up. "But yeah. I'm good. And you brought the better Satan. Hi Luci."

"Anything for my biggest fan." He smiled.

Clara blinked and started to look around. "Where's my-"

Ally held it out. "Diary? Right here."

"Thanks. So how are we going to send him back?"

"The separations from the uhh.. Supernatural world and every other world is weaker because of you guys." Lucifer smiled again. His goal was to cleanse the world. The girls head a different goal but had gone even farther into that. 3 dimensions already. "So with that spell I can get through already." He paused. "But I did have a price."

"Did you sell your soul, Ally? Don't be stupid!" Clara yelled.

"No. No. Nothing like that." Lucifer reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled something out. "I really like these.. fan fictions that everyone writes."

Clara and Ally laughed. "You can read all the Supernatural fics you like now. And just to throw in some disaster I made you a Tumblr account."

Clara and Ally showed him how to use Tumblr before they teleported him back into his world.

"Who knows." Ally said after a while. "Maybe he'll get so addicted there won't be time for an apocalypse."

**Everyone needs a bit of Supernatural. Plus, two devils are twice the fun!**


End file.
